3 Kingdoms
3 Kingdoms Plugin 3 Kingdoms is a custom plugin we have had made for WhiskyWorld. It is a lot like factions! Except the 3 Kingdoms are predefined. But don't worry you get buffs, kits, etc. upon joining a team! You can only join 1 kingdom at a time so choose wisely! Each member of a kingdom will have the option to build, PVP, overthrow the leader via Vote, and more! Leaders of a kingdom will have extra commands, and also the power to banish you out of the kingdom! So everyone has to work together! Every month will mark a Term and an election will be held.You may vote for a new leader or vote to keep your current leader if you are satisfied. This section will be ever changing and updating so be sure to check back soon! The 3 Kingdoms Each kingdom has its own unique buffs. You may only be part of one kingdom at a time so choose wisely! Any one who is part of a kingdom can build or destroy blocks within the kingdom. But beware, if you grief something within your kingdom, or be unruly, the leader will have the option to rollback AND banish you! Brimham Lorerich Duskun Hold Voting Polls The Polls are closed and Leaders have been selected! NOMINEES: Brimham: Twaught, _Delta_Gamer,Rawr117,Unearthedwill Lorerich: WhiskyMiner420,Beanicus2442,TheReal_Ethan,LittleSecrets Duskun Hold: Crepperkid202,CreeperBossZK,CarbonJR,ChBulls1,oojmflip,ThatEnglishBoy,TheHawk409 In the event of a vote tie, the parties that tie will have to do a best out of 3 PVP match. The person that wins gets the leader position! Kingdom Leader The leader of a kingdom has a great responsibility. You want to remain as active as possible while you are the leader. Your kingdom will somewhat depend on you! Each leader will be able to appoint an assistant leader to help with tasks. If both leader and assistant leader are inactive for 3 days or longer, your kingdom will have the option to pass the leadership onto the second place vote winner that election term. Leaders will receive various kits and commands that will help the construction of your kingdom. The leader may choose to share or horde the supplies, but remember, team work is essential to success in building a strong kingdom! Kits: * leader - survival kit for the leader. * lpotions - some extra potions. * build - building blocks for your kingdom. * wool2 - wool blocks for your kingdom. * reinforce - 5 sets of armor, weapons, and arrows. Commands: * /banish player - Banishes a player from the kingdom for 12 hours. * /resign - Resign yourself as leader and passes your leadership onto the second place vote winner of that term. * / ? - Resigns yourself as leader and passes your leadership onto your assistant leader. Overthrow Your Kingdom Leader! Here you can vote to overthrow the current leader of your kingdom! If 75% of your kingdom votes to overthrow, a new election will be held and a new leader will be voted in! There are currently no leaders!